Second Chance
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Harley Quinn is nearly beaten to death by Joker.Saved by a mysterious person her life may change.Everyone deserves a second chance right?Based off Kyuubi16's 'Dark Heroes'.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto+ DC Superheroes**

**Second Chances.**

**Summary:**

**Harley Quinn is nearly beaten to death by Joker.**

**Saved by a mysterious person her life may change**

**.Everyone deserves a second chance right?**

**Based off Kyuubi16's 'Dark Heroes'.**

**Ok I know Heromnigan is more popular than any other story I have but I got a good feeling about this idea.**

(Harley's POV)

Here she was lying on the floor dying. She could feel herself dying from internal bleeding. She was Harleen Quinzel. Better known as Harley Quinn to the world, she was Joker's henchman. But enough was enough. Joker had finally done it. He had beaten her to death. She is finally closing her eyes to the sweet lull of death- wait that that was picking her up. Like her care she is going to sleep.

(3rd person POV)

(3 weeks later.)

(Edge City hospital ICU.)

"How much longer Kaix?" said a young man in a black t-shirt black jeans and burnt orange shoes. He had Sunkissed blonde hair with red streaks in it.

"I don't know Naruto" said Dr. Kaix Shadowbane **(didn't think I get Kaix in here did ya?) ** He had black turning Grey hair and a goatee. He wore black scrubs and a lab coat. In front of the 2 men was a lady with blond hair not as blond as Naruto's but blond. She wore a hospital gown but you could see bruises on her legs and arms. There was even some on her face. This is Harleen Quinzel and she was in a pain-induced Coma. "She was in pretty bad shape when you brought her in Naruto. Lots of internal bleeding a concussion and some broken ribs. She was near death. I don't know how you got her here from Gotham."

"Hirashin Kai. I have a seal in the mansion." Said Naruto. "What I don't get is how sick a man must be to do this to a woman that is in love with them."

"I don't know Naruto. But I have to get back to my other Patients." Said Dr. Shadowbane leaving. "Call me if she wakes up." Naruto grabs a chair turns it around and sits in it backwards.

"Harley I promise to get back at Joker for what he's done." Said Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**SO please review this story and Give it your all People.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2**

**Waking up**

**and **

**Leaving **

**Gotham Behind.**

**Wow great Goodness. So many followers just from this story. Thanks to the reviewers which I answer right here.**

**Dragon-master999: I will try to finish this story with a big Finish Including a fight between Naruto and a Certain Demon King.**

**tanis19: Thanks man Check out the original if you think this is a good story**

**NeoJubiSannin1870: I might just do that. Just for dreams and that such it won't contain the almost rape scene the original did.**

**seeker of true anime fan fic : Your answer is that Harley will be getting a new hero Identity and training.**

**Well thanks to all those who reviewed I'll try to answer your reviews as I get them. Also keep the reviews coming if you have a question or something to say as long as it's not hurtful.**

(3 weeks later)

Harley slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up but it caused too much pain. She eventually worked through the pain and sat up. She looked around and saw she was in a Hospital. She could tell by the white walls. A Woman in blue scrubs walked in.

A Nurse most likely. thought Harley.

"Oh Good! You're finally awake!" said the nurse. "I'll go page Dr. Shadowbane. Oh and Mr. Namizake. He's very interested in your case."

"Nurse where am I?" said Harley. Her voices in pain from unuse and what Joker did.

"Edge City Hospital ICU." said the nurse leaving.

_Edge City? How did I get here?_ thought Harley. A few minutes later Kaix walked in. Today Kaix wore red scrubs.

"Well! Look who's with us in the land of the living." said Kaix. "Naruto will be very happy to see you awake. He was so worried about you. Thought you'd never wake up. We'll wait for him but in the mean time we'll do some reactionary test."**(I can't remember what these are called)** Dr. Shadowbane then begins to tap on Harley's knees and elbows. Naruto walks in to see this.

"Harleen You're awake!" voiced Naruto

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" said Harley

"You should you and Joker tried to kidnap me. But Batman and Shinobi stopped you guys." said Naruto. "But in case you forgot I'm Naruto Namizake."

"Wait The CEO of Uzumaki Industries, Naruto Namizake?" said Harley.

"Yes, I'm also the man paying for your hospital stay." said Naruto.

"Oh sorry Mr. Namizake!"said Harley

"Please Harleen, Call me Naruto." said Naruto

"OK call me Harley then Naruto." said Harley.

"If you two are done flirting I'd liked to tell Dr. Quinzel about her injuries. Harley you had Lots of internal bleeding a concussion and some broken ribs." said Dr. Shadowbane. "All and all it'll take a month to heal over."

"Ok can I say something?" said Harley

"Go ahead Harley." said Naruto.

"I don't want to go to Arkham. Speaking as a former Doctor, that place is nuts." said Harley.

"Harley you have to go there for at least 6 months." said Dr. Shadowbane. " After that you'll get the chance for rehabilitation."

"I'll deliver you to there And back. I also might be able to get you a job and a place to stay." said Naruto.

"Ok." said Harley

(7 months later.)

(Arkham Asylum for the Criminal Insane)

Naruto is waiting outside Arkham sitting on the hood of a black 2009 Dodge Challenger with 2 Dark orange stripes going down the hood (. His phone starts playing The Chorus of Hate me by Blue October. Naruto looks at his phone and answer it.

"Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane." said Naruto.

"_**Not funny Naruto."**_Said the Voice on the other side of the line.

"It was too Bruce. You need to lighten up." Said Naruto. "So what's up?"

"_**Why are you picking Harley Quinn from Arkham?"**_ said Bruce.

"Because she need a second chance. Everyone does Bruce." said Naruto.

"_**Even Joker Naruto?"**_ said Bruce harshly.

"Not fair. He's a woman abuser Bruce." said Naruto on edge.

"_**You said everyone Naruto." **_Voiced Bruce in a mocking tone. Naruto notices Harley exiting the door of Arkham.

"We'll talk later about this." said Naruto hanging up on Bruce. Naruto then reaches into his car and honks the horn. Harley notice Naruto and walks over.

"Hiya Mistah N." said Harley

"Harley it's not Mistah N. It's Naruto." Voice Naruto in an exasperated tone.

" I know Mistah N. But it just means I Like you a lot." said Harley way too cheerfully.

"I like you too Harley but as a friend. I already have girl troubles." said Naruto.

"Ok Mistah N." said Harley dejected.

"Anyways Come on. Harley we have a long drive home." said Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**THANK GOD. I finally got this done. Don't expect this much Guys and Girls.**

**So as always please write a Helpful Review so I have something to go off of.**


End file.
